


I Don't Want Them To Know The Secrets

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, i imagine it's like right before tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: "You stand there and accuse me, but where were you at the time?"





	I Don't Want Them To Know The Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> i love torturing these two
> 
> title from hurts like hell by fleurie

They argued more than talked as the days rolled by. It wasn’t possible to have a conversation without biting at each other’s throats, found themselves looking for excuses to not be in the same room, the same bed, the same life.

Gabriel didn’t expect to find Jack asleep in his office chair, head tilting dangerously on the headrest. He hadn’t seen Jack’s shoulders so relaxed in however long, face calm and showing less wrinkles than he was used to. Gabriel almost didn’t wake him up, but knew Jack’s neck wouldn’t forgive him the next morning. He made himself to his partner’s side and shook him gently. Jack’s eyes flew open and his whole body jolted, looking up at Gabriel with surprise. “What… time?”   
  
“About four in the afternoon,” Gabe mused. He hadn’t let go of Jack yet. Jack grumbled and turned forward to his desk, taking one look at the unfinished paperwork there and sighing. Gabriel’s hand moved to his shoulder blade. “Jack?”   
  
“Shouldn’t have fallen asleep - I got too much paperwork,” Jack grunted, leaning forward and abandoning Gabe’s touch.

Gabe frowned. “Here, let me do some-”   
  
“As if you care.”   
  
The words made the younger tense up suddenly, the arguments and yelling flashing back to his mind. “Sorry; was just trying to help.”   
  
“I don’t need help,” Jack lied. He was always bad at telling anything other than the truth, especially to people who knew him too well. 

“You clearly do,” Gabriel snapped, having moved around the desk to look at Jack, who ignoring him in favour of attempting to finish the stacks of work he had. “You shouldn’t be taking on this much work, Jack. What are you  _ doing? _ ”   
  
“I could ask you the same,” Jack bit back, finally looking at Gabe and glaring daggers that pierced him. “How can you act like nothing’s different? Come wake me up like it’s time for dinner that you’ve cooked yourself… have you not noticed what we’ve been doing, Gabriel?”   
  
“Of course I have!”   
  
“Then, God damnit, why is it now that you’re pretending it’s not!”   
  
“I’m sick of it! I hate arguing with you, Jack, but it’s all we fucking do these days. What happened to you?!”   
  
“Me? You’re the one going around behind my back!” Jack stood, watching how Gabe instantly stood down at the notion of his words. “There. I don’t know what you’re doing, Gabriel, but I know it’s not any good.”    
  
“You don’t know that.”   
  
Jack sighed, sounding as if it could grow into the scream as his palms muffled the sound. “You aren’t telling me anything. You disappear for hours at a time and come back sick. I’m not stupid - you’re up to something bad-”   
  
**_"You stand there and accuse me, but where were you at the time?"_ **

Jack paused.   
  
“I wouldn’t be having to do this shit if you just fucking listened to me,” Gabriel bit.

“What’re you up to?”   
  
“...You’ll see.”


End file.
